Sunny Rain
by MariellaMiracle
Summary: A Lyon x Juvia One Shot. "People call you the Rain Woman. Usually, rain is a gloomy thing that drops peoples' moods. Not a lot of people like rain. But for me…Well. You're the brightest rain in my life. You're my Sunny Rain, Juvia." Slight GrayZa and NaLu


_Whee, I finally got around to writing this. The idea popped in my head, and I was like WOW. Must write this soon or I'll explode. Anyways, here you are. Slight GrayZa here too, just a warning. More LyVia than GrayZa, by a long shot though, no worries. There is a few other pairings mentioned as well. Oh well! Mainly LyonxJuvia. Takes place before Grand Magic Games, and After the Time-Skip._

_By the way, I don't own Fairy Tail. Otherwise, it'd be different. Durr…_

_Here it is, Sunny Rain._

Juvia's POV

He finally said it. Maybe Juvia's subconscious knew this the whole time, but Juvia's mind refused to accept it. Juvia kept faith, she really did. It feels like Juvia's chest is about to explode. It's really painful…Worse than the first time Juvia was broken up with. This is such a terrible pain, Juvia can't bear it. But Juvia is wrong, right? Gray-sama wouldn't do something like this to Juvia. Maybe he was just in a bad mood. But whenever Juvia sees him, he's happy…right? A few tears trickled down Juvia's cheeks. But how is this possible? Juvia is water. Water cannot cry. Yet, Juvia is crying somehow. Juvia walked away from the guild, there was no reason to be there right now. Juvia needed to go somewhere else. It was around evening, right? That means Juvia can be alone. It'll be raining anyway, so everyone else will go home. It's okay then, Juvia will get to be alone.

Walking actually seemed harder than Juvia thought it would be. It seemed like Juvia would never reach my destination. Girls usually sit alone in parks in the movies right? It only seemed fitting. Juvia slowly sat down onto the swing, staring at the ground. The scene replayed in Juvia's mind, over and over again.

"_Gray-sama! You don't need to worry. Today, I've packed lots of food for our picnic today! It'll be so-"_

"_Juvia! I don't need you to bug me right now! Don't you think if I felt the same way I would've told you by now? Back off!"_

He sounded so angry, but does he really not love Juvia like Juvia imagined so many times? Something must've happened to him to make him say such harsh things to Juvia. Maybe Juvia should have followed Gray-sama to make sure he was okay. No. Juvia might have made it even worse if she did. Juvia keeps trying to remember what made Gray-sama so angry. Juvia tightly held the swing. Has Juvia gotten something wrong? Was Juvia incorrect about Gray-sama's crush? Juvia thought Gray loved Lucy. But now that Juvia thinks about it…Gray-sama has been more interested in Erza. Why didn't Juvia notice before? Is Juvia blind?! How could Juvia not see the relationship between the Salamander and Lucy? Or even Loke! Juvia thought that Erza loved Jellal, but Gray loves Erza. This is confusing Juvia. Jellal is in jail, so does this mean Erza still loves him despite this? Juvia's mind is spinning. Does Juvia have a new love rival? Or has Juvia already lost the love game to Erza? It isn't fair… Juvia doesn't think it's fair. Erza has beaten her at everything! Juvia is very furious! Erza stole away Gray-sama's attention from her, and it isn't fair. At this moment, Juvia remembers a conversion with Lucy,

"_Hey Juvia, you wanna know what Cana told me?"_

_Juvia wasn't really paying attention to the brat's words on this day. "Yes?"_

"_She said that the day that Erza walked into the guild the first time, was Gray's lucky day. What's weird is that Gray said he wasn't having luck that day at all. So Erza must've been the thing that was his luck, right? How cute."_

"_Yep, mhm.."_

Why couldn't the day Gray-sama met Juvia be Gray-sama's lucky day? Erza has a head start, it isn't fair in Juvia's view. Juvia gasped when someone's hand came into contact with Juvia's shoulder. Juvia must not have been paying attention at all. When did Lyon get to Magnolia?

Normal POV

Lyon removed his hand from Juvia's shoulder slowly,

"Hello there Juvia-sama. You seemed to be upset so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Juvia is fine. Juvia told you to that you don't have to call Juvia, Juvia-sama. Just Juvia is okay." The rain woman replied back. Lyon smiled excitedly,

"Why of course. Sorry about that."

"What is Lyon doing in Magnolia when Lyon should be at his own guild…Lamia Scale." She said, tilting her head a little.

"Well I decided I wanted to visit you all a little bit. I was in the area anyway on a mission. I mostly wanted to see you, Juvia."He said, almost squealing in excitement at saying her name without the honorific.

"Juvia sees…"

"So something is wrong?"

"How would you know that something was wrong with me so easily?"

"Well, you look gloomy. Besides that, I can see the stained tears on your face." He said, slowly reaching forward and moving his thumb over the spot with the tears. Juvia looked to her left and then pushed his hand away slowly,

"Maybe so. But this is none of Lyon's business because he should be in his own guild."

"I want to know who made you cry Juvia. I can make them disappear. You won't ever have to worry about them ever again."

"No! Juvia does not wish for Gray-sa—This person to disappear forever." She said, almost automatically after he did. Lyon's face became serious,

"So it was Gray, huh…?"

"If Lyon dares to lay a finger on my Gray-sama, Lyon can be certain that he will be punished by Juvia. Juvia loves Gray-sama very much. Juvia considers Lyon a friend, but won't hesitate to hurt Lyon because Juvia really loves Gray-sama with all of her heart."

Lyon's POV

Her words really shocked me. It was like she emphasized the 'all of her heart' part. I turned away from her,

"I understand then. I respect your reasons then. I won't hurt Gray. As much as I'd like to. I'll always listen to whatever you say Juvia. I suppose you're right though, I should be getting back to my guild, right? I don't know if I want…Never mind. Be happy Juvia."

With that, I walked away from my precious Juvia. What has Gray done to make her like him so much? Why couldn't I have met her first? I guess it doesn't matter. Juvia will always love Gray. I sighed to myself. It was probably Karma. When I first met Juvia, I noticed how in love she was with Gray. I thought that I could take something from him that he didn't deserve. I was annoyed with him. For defeating me at Galuna Island and acting like he was the big bad hero. I still hated Gray's guts. I hoped that if I could get Juvia to love me, he'd realize that he finally lost to me. He would finally be the inferior of Ur's pupils. It changed though. As I came to know Juvia more, I found myself actually falling in love with her. Stupid move on my part. I shouldn't have stared at her. Her luscious blue hair relaxing past her shoulders. Her lovely eyes, sparkling with joy. Her passionate love her 'Gray-sama'. Why couldn't she turn that passion towards me? I suppose she hasn't noticed how much he watches Erza? That reminds me of the time with Oracion Seis. It's not like everyone wanted Erza to chop off her arm. Of course not, but damn Gray had to get in the way. Everyone there knew that it had to happen or she would die. He refused, of course. I could see it in his eyes. How much he felt for Erza. That also makes him even more of an idiot. That Jellal guy completely swiped her heart. It wasn't hard to tell that they loved each other. It's because of their past of course, everything is. Enough about Gray though. He's blind, the idiot. He has this perfect water woman ready to fall right into his arms in the blink of an eye, and all he can see is someone who's already gone…Idiot.

Juvia's POV

What did Lyon mean, 'he doesn't know if he wants'? Juvia does not understand the way that Lyon's brain is working. Juvia thinks Lyon is very confusing. But Juvia is very guilty now because Juvia realizes that Lyon feels the same as Juvia. Lyon is chases after Juvia but Juvia is chasing after Gray-sama, so Juvia will never have time for Lyon because she is too busy with Gray-sama. But Juvia is going after Gray-sama even though Gray-sama is in love with Erza. Maybe Juvia has been wrong the whole time about this. Should Juvia be going after Gray-sama?

Normal POV

Juvia questioned herself again and again. Juvia was completely confused now. She wasn't even sure if she loved Gray anymore. What did she actually love about Gray? She walked towards the guild, rain following her as she did. She heard a voice and her eyes met Lucy's.

"Love rival…"She whispered. Lucy's eye twitched,

"You're still going on with that?" Lucy's tone changed as she neared the blue-haired mage. "Are you okay though? You seem upset." Lucy pointed out to her. Juvia let out a long sigh,

"Juvia… Juvia is not sure if she loves Gray-sama anymore…" She said, her head down, eyes on the ground. Lucy tilted her head, taking in the information. She gasped loudly,

"WHAT?! We're going to my home!" She shouted, dragging Juvia by the wrist into Lucy's nearby home, "You're kidding right? Joking. You have to be! What happened?" She asked. Juvia shot a glare towards Lucy,

"This does not mean love rival gets Gray-sama to herself now." She hissed. Accepting the tea Lucy offered, she started speaking, "Juvia was speaking with Lyon from Lamia Scale today. Lyon-sama said he loves Juvia very much, but he was threatening Gray-sama. Juvia said she would hurt Lyon-sama if he hurt Gray-sama. Lyon-sama left and said something weird—"

"Like what?"

"Don't interrupt me love rival." She cleared her throat and continued, "Anyways. Juvia didn't understand this. Juvia thought about this situation some more and realized that Juvia is chasing after someone who may not possibly love Juvia at all. Ever. Juvia has noticed the love that Gray-sama shows towards Erza-san." She said. Lucy took a small sip of her tea,

"Okay… Well then, what do you like best about Gray?" She asked. Juvia blew out a breath and thought hard about it,

"Juvia loves how Gray-sama holds her in…Wait, that was Juvia's fantasy… Ah! Juvia likes when Gray-sama touches her…Wait no. Another fantasy… Aha! Juvia likes how Gray saves Juvia-sama and how he is very brave." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well…I suppose those are good reasons. But don't you think everyone in Fairy Tail would save you if they had the chance? I think we're all pretty brave when we need to be. What do you like about Gray's personality?" She asked. This time Juvia sat quietly. _What do I like about Gray-sama's personality? He's cool…a-and sweet… But then love rival will say that everyone in Fairy Tail is cool and sweet…_ Juvia gulped, her eyes slightly wide. Could she really not find anything? This couldn't be true, because Juvia's heart thumps every time she is near Gray-sama! She has to love him, right?

"Well. I know that some people fall in love easily after a bad break up. Wouldn't everyone want someone to hold them again after the person they love let them go? I would sure want someone to love me again after a break up. It can mislead your judgment. Or at least, that's what Levy told me. I think I can relate though. Not with a real boyfriend or anything though…But you know." The celestial wizard laughed a bit nervously. Juvia looked up,

"It isn't the same! You'll always have someone to hold you, so it doesn't count. Salamander wouldn't let anyone hurt you that way anyway! You have no right to speak in that way!" Juvia exclaimed, setting her tea cup down onto the coffee table. Lucy's cheeks began to heat up,

"What?! Natsu has Lisanna…Sheesh." She took a drink of her tea. Juvia smiled slightly at this. It was cute how she blushed mentioning Natsu holding her. Juvia let her mind wander back to what Lucy said before. Her mind wandered to her ex boyfriend. She thought she finally had someone that loved her, but he couldn't stand her… A little after that she joined Phantom Lord. Then she met Gray… But why wouldn't she feel that way with the other members of Phantom Lord. Why Gray?

"I know what you're thinking. Maybe it's because none of those Phantom jerks were worth your time. But Gray's actually a good guy, you know. Maybe if you ran into someone else at that same time, would you be in love with them too? Do you actually have something you love about Gray, besides what he shares in common with all of Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"I-I…" Juvia sniffled, "I don't think I do…" She buried her face into her hands. Lucy sat in the spot next to Juvia and gave the other female wizard a hug. Next thing you know, Sherry burst through the door,

"Someone! Please, help! I can't find Lyon, I'm really worried!" She said, almost teary-eyed. Lucy and Juvia stood up,

"What?"

"Lyon-sama said that he was done trying to beat Gray and he just left! He even gave me his jacket!" She sobbed into the piece of cloth. Juvia stepped forward.

Juvia's POV

" _I don't know if I want…Never mind. Be happy Juvia."_

Lyon-sama keeps saying weird things to people… Lyon-sama isn't trying what Juvia thinks he's trying do right? Juvia made up her mind. Because Juvia cannot find a reason to love Gray-sama, Juvia needs to give Lyon a try. Juvia thinks that Erza-san will eventually find out she loves Gray-sama, because she cannot be with Jellal because he will be with Crime Sociere. When Erza-san finds out how much Gray-sama loves her, then she will be conflicted between Gray-sama and Jellal. Unfortunately, Juvia will probably not be with Gray-sama in the future like she hopes to be. But Lyon-sama, might be even better for Juvia. That is, if Lyon-sama isn't dead before she gets a chance!

Lyon's POV

I talked to Sherry before coming here. I hope I didn't make it too clear on what I was doing. She didn't follow me, so it seems to be a good sign. I told her I was done fighting with Gray. She was with me for a while. I gave her my jacket, hopefully she likes it. She deserves to have it for everything she's done for me. It's the least I could do.

Normal POV

Lyon stared at the river in front of him. It was almost the perfect way for him to die, he thought. In the water, where Ur was. Not only that, but the water would remind him of Juvia. He'd also have a connection with her. It was almost a blessing that this river was here. Rushing waves and plenty of rocks. When he jumped in, he would hit himself on the rocks, that would surely kill him. It lead to a waterfall, so that'd be even better. He looked at the sky. Too bad Juvia couldn't see from his point of view… All he wanted was a chance. Just a chance to show her that he was better than Gray and he would always love her. Too late for that. I should've gotten here sooner. Maybe then… The ice-mage tightened his fist. He stood up and walked towards the river.

"Lyon-sama!" Someone shouted from behind him. He smiled. He was so happy he could hear Juvia calling out his name. He leaned forward, crashing himself into the river. Juvia's eyes widened and she sped up, if that was possible.

Lyon felt at peace. Although the rocks hit his back and legs, he still felt safe. Inside the water, he was happy. He could feel Ur and Juvia at the same time. It was a wonderful way to die, if you asked him. Just…amazing.

Juvia lunged into the water, swimming around the rocks. She held her arms out, reaching for Lyon's body. Wrapping her arms around him, she jumped out of the water and landed on the grass that laid beside the water. She took deep breaths and ripped Lyon's shirt off to use it as bandages to cover up his wounds. Rushing, shredding the cloth apart, she wrapped it around the multiple wounds that were across Lyon's body. She leaned him in a sitting position and put him against the tree. She hurried and listened for a heartbeat. She sighed of relief when she heard it, along with his breathing. She shook him gently,

"Lyon-sama… Juvia needs you to wake up now." She spoke slowly. Lyon's eyes slowly opened. He adjusted his vision,

"Juvia…sama… I'm…awake," He whispered. Juvia put her hand on his cheek,

"Juvia wishes that Lyon-sama wouldn't hurt himself anymore… Juvia wants to give Lyon a chance. Juvia wants to love Lyon-sama…" She smiled at him. Lyon stared at Juvia, surprised. He looked down, hoping his eyes weren't tearing up. "Juvia-sama…" He whispered slowly. He bit his lip and slowly lifted his arm to around her neck. He pulled her towards him and brought his lips to hers. He let her pull away slowly as they heard voices running towards them. Gray slid down onto his knees and next to Lyon, shaking the other ice mage,

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You think you can just try and kill yourself out of nowhere?!" He demanded, attempting to shake some sense into Lyon. After a while, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Sherry and a few other members of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale were crowding around Lyon. Gray looked towards Juvia, "Sorry about earlier. I could've not taken my frustration out on you." He said, giving her a small smile. Juvia nodded slowly,

"It's okay." She nodded. Her heart didn't beat as fast anymore. At all. She changed after the talk with Lucy, but she didn't regret having it. Right after Gray finished talking to her, he looked at Erza. Now she could see it. The way he looks at Erza. But it doesn't matter anymore, because she has someone that loves her too. After people had backed away a little, Lyon motioned for Juvia to come closer,

"People call you the Rain Woman. Usually, rain is a gloomy thing that drops peoples' moods. Not a lot of people like rain. But for me…Well. You're the brightest rain in my life. You're my Sunny Rain, Juvia." He gave her a genuine smile. Juvia's eyes were wide for a moment, then she happily pulled him into a hug,

"Juvia loves you Lyon."


End file.
